Like Father, Like Son
by Adrienne Drusilla Daae
Summary: Ever since the beginning of time, parents and children have always had their differences, and the first family of the WWF is no exception. Vince and Shane McMahon rarely see eye to eye. What happens when Vince thinks Shane has gone a little too far??


****

WWF Fanfic - Like Father, Like Son

By Adrienne

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWF because my last name is not McMahon . . . I certainly wish it was, because then maybe I'd have some money for if you ppl decide to sue me. Let's see . . . song is from Aida, written by Elton John and Tim Rice. Oh, and I think you guys'll like the pairing I have in here . . . you gotta read and find out!!! So get going, and review please!!!

Vince's POV

__

Don't come on so cocksure, boy

You can't escape your genes

There's no point in feeling pure boy

Your background intervenes

Now listen good and listen straight

You're not the master of your fate

To this you must be reconciled

You'll always be your father's child

At times acclaimed, at times reviled

You'll wind up doing just as I have done

Like father, like son

I'm not a very patient man . . . not in the slightest. Maybe it's the money, but I'm used to quality and speed. When I want something done, it had better be done NOW, dammit!!! Normally it gets done . . . and then there are the occasional screwups. Like the time I had to fire the gardener. He simply didn't water the lawn, and it dried up. Vincent K. McMahon can't have a sloppy yard. I like everything clean, also. It's a personality quirk. I'm a rich guy, so I hire people to clean. But I'm rambling, and I should get down to the subject at hand . . . my company. Work is also something I like neat and orderly. Work is different, though. When it comes to cleaning up in the WWF, I like to keep it in the family. 

Stephy's always been good about that. She's my baby girl, and she definitely takes after her daddy. Stephy usually takes my ideas, and adds flair to them. She has an eye for the dramatic, always has. Linda, my wife . . . well, I've had problems with her. She sometimes blows things out of proportion. But she always keeps me on my toes. That's what I love about her. I never know what she'll be up to. That's why I married her. One day she's all mushy, cooking dinner and then screwing me like there's no tomorrow. Then the next, she hands me divorce papers. She's never gone through with it, though. All the times I've screwed around on her . . . and she's never done it. She doesn't have the guts. 

Just like my firstborn, Shane. He's too much like his mother. Stephy's me through and through, but Shane is different. He's too soft, can't take hurting people too much. Oh, don't get me wrong, the boy can be vicious if he wants to, but he's too . . . human. He's done some things that have made me very proud, like setting up a 4-way Wrestlemania event with a McMahon in each corner. HHH/Steph, Mick/Linda, Big Show/Shane, and Rock/Myself. The kid had grapefruits to pull that one. Not to mention all those crazy stunts he pulls. He's my son . . . he doesn't have to get in the ring. But he does, despite my objections. It was cute when he was a teenager . . . now it's pissing me off. And one thing you don't want to do is piss off Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Shane's POV

__

Don't assume your vices 

Get handed down the line

That a parent's blood suffices

To condemn the child's design

I've done wrong, I can't deny

But at least I know that I 

Shouldn't blame that on my stock

Well, this may come as quite a shock

But I'm no chip off any block

I wouldn't wish those words on anyone

"Like father, like son . . . "

"What's in a name?", Shakespeare asks . . . well, it's obvious the Bard wasn't a McMahon. In my life, the name is everything. And I hate it . . . I really do. People think: "Oh, poor little rich boy." Yeah, well I'd like to see them _try _and live my life with my father. It ain't easy being Shane Brandon McMahon. Normality is a privilege only a select few afford. Once people find out who I am, it's over. Then the bowing and scraping starts. Requests for anything I need, anything that can make me feel better. Christ!!! It really does piss me off. I can't even go out to a bar and not get hassled about it. I wish people would treat me like a normal person, and not some rich kid from Greenwich.

I never wanted to be rich . . . okay, that was a lie. Let me rephrase: I never asked to be rich. I didn't ask to be stared at and treated with disgust because of the family I was born into. I didn't ask to be looked at differently. I didn't ask any of it. I didn't want everything to be handed to me on a silver platter. Not like Stephanie. I love my sister, don't get me wrong. But she can be a spoiled brat sometimes. Okay, _all _ the time. I honestly don't know if she even does anything without 'Daddy's' permission. I think she'd be content to simply be 'Daddy's Little Girl' for the rest of her life. That's the only reason she's married to Hunter. Hunter and I have been friends since we figured out we both hated being looked at as Greenwich snobs. He's a good guy. But he's too much like my father, and that's why Steph is with him. I didn't take the easy path, like she did. 

In high school and college, sure I was popular . . . but I didn't take advantage of it like other people I knew. When I graduated, Dad wanted me to go right into the WWF and be just like him. To start right out as an owner. I wouldn't do it. I worked as one of the event staff, just a regular guy named Shane Brandon. I got paid the same, and did everything they did. Took down sets, built the ring, set up the ramp, and tested pyros. Then I started training. It was the guys' idea. They though I'd be good as a high-flyer, since I liked taking 'crazy bumps'. Now look where I am. 2-time Hardcore Champion, and former Intercontinental Champion. And I did it my way . . . not my father's.

Vince's POV

__

Son, you're nervous, take my hand

All is settled, all is planned

You've got the world at your command

I don't think you understand

Jesus H. Christ!!! What in the hell did I get myself into??? Shane and I have been in negotiations with ECW and Paul Heyman all day. He brought some talent over, to show me some people he thought I could use. Most weren't anywhere near the level I insist upon. Some were good, however. A kid named Rob Van Dam was especially good. Him and Shane were talking all afternoon, trading tips on maneuvers. Shane knows I detest the idea of him actually wrestling. I only let Stephanie do it because she pleaded. I can't turn her down . . . 

Another guy caught my eye. Scott something-or-other. Goes by Raven . . . he was another one I thought had some potential. Kept talking nonsense about "Nevermore . . .". Guess he's into Edgar Allan Poe. Shane seemed impressed with him also. He was also speaking with a wrestler by the name of Sabu. I didn't think the guy was good at all, but Shane insisted on giving him a shot. Maybe Shane was trying to be nice, though I can't see why he bothers. It's not like they're doing me any favors . . . 

Shane seemed really taken by a female wrestler called Lita. Sweet thing, name of Amy Dumas. Girl had moves as well as a body to die for. I didn't want to go into talks with her, but my son talked me into it. She didn't seem like WWF material, too flashy. I wanted a girl with more T&A, if you know what I mean. It draws viewers who normally wouldn't watch our show. They watch to see the women get stripped, not take bumps and jump off ropes like this Lita does. But he talked me into it regardless . . . it turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life . . . 

Shane's POV

__

I appreciate too well

The squalor at which you excel

It isn't very hard to tell

Evil's a distinctive smell

How did I know my father would try and pull something like this?? We went on a "scouting mission" to Philadelphia to check out ECW and its talent. I later learned it was actually a cover . . . Dad wanted to _buy_ the company. I'd talked to some of the wrestlers who were surprised I didn't know. I was the boss's son . . . why didn't I know??? I'll tell you why: my father is a double-crossing little weasel. He wants to buy out all the competition, so he doesn't have to try and beat Turner in the ratings each week. That's practically illegal, ever since the old robber barons from the turn of the century did the same exact thing. J.P. Morgan, Andrew Carnegie, John Rockefeller . . . and Vincent K. McMahon.

I did see some incredible talent: Rob Van Dam, a high-flying athletic wrestler. He was a cool guy, and definitely looked good in the ring. He was really nice, and from Michigan. I remember going there on shows and traveling near where he lived. He seemed interested in hearing stories about life on the road. The ECW guys stay in Philly most of the time. He'd moved out there when he graduated college, and liked the East Coast. His best friend was Scott Levy, or Raven, as he was known in the ring. Scott was quieter, and struck me as very intense. He seemed surprised that I could follow the matches, and even more surprised to hear I actually wrestled. Both Rob and Scott suggested I check out some of the other talent, such as some of the women wrestlers. 

But, as the age-old saying goes: "You find love in the strangest places", and they were right. I found it in a dirty hall in the middle of downtown Philadelphia. From the first time I saw her walk out to the ring, I was a goner. What happened to me, you ask? Amy Dumas happened to me. "Lita" was one of Paul Heyman's best female wrestlers, and believe me, the girl could kick ass. One glance at that slim little chick with the blazing red hair and the thong peeking out from the low-slung pants . . . oh, I was lost. She was sweet, and one of the best female wrestlers we could find. Dad didn't want to hire her, mainly because she wasn't a slut like most of our women wrestlers. Amy said up front she wouldn't do any matches requiring her to strip. I liked that . . . a chick who stood up for what she believed in. Dad agreed to hire her, but only if I trained with her. Just to make sure she "didn't get hurt". Hey . . . I ain't complaining!!! 

_ _

Vince's POV

He's lost all sense of reason

And why? Some foreign slut!

Not only is that treason

Some doors are slamming shut

Just like me, he's found that flesh

Can excite, but will enmesh

Once we rid him of this blight

Once that harlot's out of sight

Then I think he'll see the light

He won't walk back to Daddy, he'll run!

Like father, like son . . . 

I knew it!!! Well, not in the sense of actually knowing it, but I knew something strange was going on!! Apparently my darling son has taken quite a liking to Miss Dumas. Stephanie saw them making out during a training session. I knew that he had a reason to hire her!! But you see, this screws up all my plans. I wanted to buy ECW . . . so they couldn't oppose me anymore. If Shane takes up with this new girl, he'll turn on me. I don't tolerate that from anyone, least of all my own family! I cannot let my own son throw a wrench into these plans. 

He won't do this to me. Possibly if something were to be done about Amy . . . . then he'd see the light. He'd realize that his true place is at my side . . . as co-owner of the greatest wrestling organization in the world!! He needs to see that, as a McMahon, he is entitled to certain . . . privileges. And also . . . certain rules. We keep to our own kind. ECW is a potential threat, and I cannot have a member of my own family "in bed with them", so to speak. Shane hasn't actually done anything of the sort. He's too soft to screw around with her . . . just like Linda will never leave me. They're quite a pair, Linda and Shane . . . and will never amount to anything.

I was going to be a nice guy . . . let Shane have his little fling with Amy, and nothing would have happened. But she got under his skin. Never let a woman do that!!! Haven't I taught him better?? Now he keeps telling me to start hiring all the ECW stars . . . they aren't even in the same league as us!! It makes me furious . . . having my own flesh and blood try to undermine me. And I simply cannot tolerate this . . . something must be done before Shane-O gets the idea to beat me at my own game. He won't win, though . . . even if he tries. It's been said "Never make a deal with the Devil . . . he always wins." And I do . . . I always do.

****

THE END!!!


End file.
